Heroes' Quest
Walkthrough Skills: (50 with Chef's Delight) (48 with Admiral pie) (23 with Mature Greenman's ale) (48 with Mature Dwarven Stout) (Only needed if in Black Arm. Required to wear Black Armour.) * Note: Temporary boosts may be used to reach the skill level requirements. | items = * Fishing rod (not in toolbelt) * Fishing bait * Harralander Potion (unf) or a Clean Harralander and a Vial of Water * Pickaxe (toolbelt will work) * Anti-dragon shield (for when in Taverley Dungeon) * Ice gloves (obtained during quest) * Dusty key (obtained during the quest) or 70 agility using the obstacle pipe (can use boost) * For Black Arm Gang members: Black full helmet, Black platebody, and Black platelegs * For Phoenix Gang members: any bow and any arrows or crossbow and bolts or Magic equipment. * Food (preferably high-healing); Swordfish or higher recommended. *30 coins for the trip to Karamja, though it is not necessary for players with the Ring of Charos (a) or the Amulet of Glory with any number of charges. | kills = * Entrana Fire Bird (level 2) * Grip (level 22) (Phoenix gang only, range, does not fight back) * Jailer (level 47) (to obtain the Dusty key) * Ice Queen (level 111) (to obtain Ice Gloves) Note: You must have a partner who is the opposite gang member to you in order to finish the quest, and who must be able to start the quest, too - your partner can still help you even if they have finished the quest. * See Shield of Arrav for more information. }} Start Talk to Achietties outside the Heroes' Guild about joining the guild. Achietties will tell you that to join, you have to get three items: The Firebird's Feather, Cooked Lava Eel and the Master Thieves Armband. These can be retrieved and brought to her in any order. Ice Gloves and Firebird's Feather Items required: A pickaxe, food (preferably high-healing food, Swordfish or higher recommended), and combat gear for killing a level 111 Ice Queen. Note: If you already have a pair of Ice Gloves, skip to the Entrana firebird subsection. Note: It is important to follow these directions using the map given, as going up the wrong ladder will not allow you to climb back down, so you'll have to start over. The Ice Queen *Go to White Wolf Mountain (east of Catherby, west of Taverley). Walk to the northern part of the mountain, until you come to a rock slide (it should be near some ladders). Use a pickaxe on the rock slide and go through it (50 mining required). *You will be now be near level 57 Ice Warriors and three ladders. **Use the South ladder, and go down the south-west tunnel. Go up the ladder at the end. ** Once you go up, you will see level 74 Ice Giants there. There should be 2 ladders next to the one you came up. Take the East ladder down. **Go north through the long tunnel with level 60 Ice Spiders (the spiders in the tunnel do not show up on mini-map), level 53 Ice Giant, and level 53 Ice Warriors. The tunnel makes a loop, and ends at a ladder. Go up the ladder, then go down the other ladder. **Continue down the tunnel until it opens up into a large room with a lot of level 78 Ice Warriors and the Ice Queen. Be careful, because this is a multi-combat area, so you will be attacked by multiple enemies at once. *The Ice Queen is level 110 and, if your combat level is low, may be aggressive against you. If your Prayer level is 43 or higher, using Protect from Melee will make the fight much easier. If you stand behind or to the side of the throne, you can avoid the Ice Warriors and can still attack the Ice Queen if positioned right. *Kill her and she will drop the Ice Gloves. This is where you can use a teleport spell to get out of the tunnel quickly. You can also use the ladder near her throne as a one-way escape exit. The Firebird *Next, you have to go kill the Entrana firebird. Talk to the Monk of Entrana at Port Sarim to get to Entrana (make sure your armour and weapon are banked, see here for equipment you're allowed to bring. Make sure to bring the ice gloves with you to pick up the feather). Another fast way is use the wicked hood law rune teleport. The Entrana firebird is in the northern part (head east across the bridge, then north) of Entrana very close the law altar and above the unicorn area. Kill the firebird and it will drop the Fire feather. Make sure you are wearing the Ice Gloves when you pick it up. The firebird has only 50 life points. Cooked Lava Eel Items required: Harralander potion (unf) (or Vial of water and Clean harralander), Fishing rod, Fishing bait, Dusty key. You may wish to bring an Anti-dragon shield, armour, food, and an anti-poison potion. *Go to Port Sarim and talk to Gerrant at the fishing shop (Gerrant's Fishy Business). He will give you a bottle of Blamish snail slime, but you will still need a vial of water and a harralander (or a Harralander potion (unf)) to make the Oily Fishing Rod. **Use the harralander with the vial of water, **Then use the unfinished potion with the blamish snail slime, (Requires 25 Herblore) **Finally, use (''Don't drink it!) the made''' blamish oil with a normal fishing rod to get an oily fishing rod. (If you don't have any fishing bait, buy it from Gerrant now) *To fish for Lava eel, you need to go to the Taverley Dungeon *Inside taverley Dungeon, **If you already have 70 agility or a Dusty Key, you can skip the following step and go straight to the room with the Blue Dragons. **If not, keep walking deep into the dungeon, you will go past level 22 and 46 Skeletons, level 36 Ghosts, level 50 Black Knights, level 106 Magic Axes, and level 70 Poison Scorpions. Go past a bridge and continue south-west past Hill Giants, and you will enter a fortress with a few Black Knights. Go through east into a jail, and kill the Jailer and pick up his Jail key. Use it with the jail cell holding Velrak the Explorer. Talk to him to get the Dusty key. Now head north back past the Hill Giants and go over the bridge crossing the lava and then north past the Chaos Dwarves and the Lesser Demons. Once you get past, you must "Use" the Dusty key on the door to the west. You will then be in a room with Baby Blue Dragons and Blue Dragons. *Go across the room and down the tunnel until you get to three fishing spots. This is where you can fish for the Lava eel. Use your oily fishing rod to catch some. (Requires 53 fishing) Now teleport/walk back out. *Finally, find a range or make a fire and cook the Lava Eel to get a Cooked Lava Eel. (Requires 53 Cooking) Master Thieves Armband You will need the help of a friend who is in the gang, rival to the one you helped in the Shield of Arrav quest. (There is a thread of the RuneScape Forums devoted to helping match people up that need partners for this quest. The forum warns, "Buying one from a player and not doing the quest part required to obtain it, will show in the quest journal as not being completed yet. Thus, buying one would be a waste of money.") Also, finding a partner might be easier on World 100 (Group Questing), as there might be others seeking partners there as well. Black Arm Gang Items required: Black full helmet, Black platebody and Black Platelegs (trimmed will not work) Note: If you have already completed this quest and are helping a friend, then you do not need the Black armour or the ID papers. Warning: You can buy/get candlesticks from other black arms members but if you try to give these to Katrine she will say, "Good for you, I will be giving a thieves armband to the one who retrieved that. I know it wasn't you." *Go to south-west Varrock and talk to Katrine (Go to the southern entrance of Varrock, then go west through two doors to talk to her) . She will tell you that you have to steal Pete's candlestick belonging to ScarFace Pete who lives in Brimhaven. You need to get the Id papers first though. Gang password: "Four leafed clover." *Go to Brimhaven and find the gang office, which is the building east of the bar. Talk to Trobert there and he will give you the ID paper, which you need to get into ScarFace Pete's mansion. *Once you have the Black armour set, put it on. When you try to enter ScarFace Pete's Mansion (the large building in the North West section of town) you will be stopped by Garv. Ensure you are wearing a Black FULL helmet, or Garv will not allow you to enter. Show him the ID paper and he will let you inside. *Go talk to Grip inside and ask him "So what do my duties involve?" and "Anything I can do now?". He will give you a Miscellaneous key, which you will give to your Phoenix Gang partner. **If he does not offer you the key, you can find the Miscellaneous key in your bank. *Now wait until your Phoenix Gang friend is at their respective area (see below). *Once they are, go into the northeast room of the entrance and search the chest or the wall cabinet; Grip will then come into the room, yelling at you to stop rummaging through his things. *Shut the door as soon as he enters the room, so that he stays there long enough for your Phoenix Gang partner to shoot him. After he is dead, pick up Grips' key. *Using the key, go to the treasure room (west part of the mansion), search the chests on the left, and take the candlesticks. Go out the way you came, and meet your Phoenix Gang friend. Give one candlestick to them. *Go back to Varrock and talk to Katrine. She will give you the Master Thieves Armband. Phoenix Gang Items required: Ranged weapon and ammunition (a bow that provides its own ammunition works too). Warning: If you get a candle stick (by trading) from your black arm friend without going through the following procedure, Straven will say that in all honesty you didn't steal it yourself, and it will not count towards finishing the quest. *Go to Varrock and talk to Straven. He tells you to steal Pete's candlestick belonging to ScarFace Pete who lives in Brimhaven, and tells you that the Phoenix Gang has associates in Brimhaven on Karamja: Charlie the Cook and Alfonse the Waiter. Gang password: "Gherkin." *Travel to Brimhaven and go in to the Shrimp and Parrot shop. *Once you are there, take the Miscellaneous key from your Black Arm gang partner and then talk to Alfonse the Waiter and Charlie the Cook. Give them the password. *Charlie the Cook will tell you about a secret panel. Go through the panel, where you will see some Guard Dogs. Get past these and into the mansion by the east side door. Once inside, use the Miscellaneous key on the north door. This brings you in a closet with a window into a room with a cupboard. You partner should be standing there with Grip. Wield the bow and arrows if using ranged, and shoot/cast through the hole in the west wall at Grip. You can use a sling if you use the longrange attack style. He will drop the keys for your Black Arm Gang friend. *Your Black Arm Gang friend will get two candlesticks and trade you one of them. Go back to Varrock and talk to Straven to get the Master Thieves Armband. Ending *Go back to the Heroes' Guild, talk to Achietties outside and give her the three collected items. Congratulations, Quest complete! Well done! Rewards *1 quest point *Access to the Heroes' Guild *Access to another Black Arm Gang hideout in Brimhaven (if you are in the Black Arm Gang) *Access to the garden beside Scarface Pete's house (if you are in the Phoenix gang) *Ability to wield Dragon battleaxe and Dragon mace and buy the aforementioned items from the Heroes' Guild weapon shop *2 extra spins on the Squeal of Fortune *3,075 Experience *3,075 Experience *3,075 Experience *3,075 Experience *2,075 Experience *2,725 Experience *2,825 Experience *1,575 Experience *1,575 Experience *2,257 Experience *2,575 Experience *1,325 Experience Music unlocked *Beyond (unless you've already finished Fishing Contest) *Dunjun (unless you've already entered the Taverley Dungeon) *Royale (unless you've already entered the Black Knight's Base) Required for completing Completion of Heroes' Quest is required for the following: *Throne of Miscellania *Legends' Quest Trivia *Upon the completion of this quest, one's Adventurer's Log will read: "I should be proud, as few are eligible to enter the notoriously exclusive Heroes' Guild. Nothing can stop me now." *A slip up in this quest is the fact that lava eels live in lava yet you cook them on a fire which is a significantly lower temperature. However, the examine text of the cooked lava eel states that it looks cooler cooked. *After completing the quest, if you talk to Juna, your character will say, "...So after I had retrieved all the items, I became a member of the Heroes' Guild!" *The official world for group questing is World 100. *When fishing the lava eels it appears that the fishing spot is in mid air, this has been fixed in Taverley Dungeon, unsure about wilderness lava maze. *Searching Grip's alcohol cabinet while he is dead will result in a free bottle of whiskey. This can be repeated until Grip respawns. If killed again, more whiskey can be taken from cupboard, and so on. *For Black Arm Gang members, after you have completed this quest, you no longer need to wear black armour to enter ScarFace Pete's mansion. Also, if you re-obtain the miscellaneous key, either from Grip or from the last Phoenix Gang member you helped, you can use it repeatedly to help other Phoenix Gang members with the quest. They must kill Grip first, or else their journal will not update. *For Phoenix Gang members, after you have completed this quest, you can kill Grip again to help other Black Arm Gang members with the quest. *For Black Arm Gang members, the options of passwords to enter the Brimhaven base has to do with luck. *Whilst in ScarFace Pete's mansion, you can change into any armour and continue with the quest. *If you try to drink the Blamish oil, your character will say "You know... I'd really rather not." es:Heroes quest nl:Heroes' Quest fi:Heroes' Quest Heroes' Quest Category:Wikia Game Guides quests